La Memoria del Amor
by Angelique Braun
Summary: Ambos, por petición de personas queridas por ellos, piden un deseo... Un Dia Viernes... Pero quien iba a pensar que si se le cumpliría su deseo o más que lo harían de tal forma que ambos se conocieran... y quizás... algo más... InuXkag
1. Chapter 1

**_Capitulo 1: El Deseo..._**

Genial, este mes había desastroso, su trabajo, su familia y las cuentas eran una terrible mezcla si no las organizan, y así sucedió, su trabajo era bueno, pero quizás muy agotador, en su familia una tía estaba enferma y por ser solidaria se le ocurrió ofrecerse para que la cuidaran, su abuelo, aparte de estar mal por lo de su hija, estaba preparando los preparativos para una fiesta que se hace para kami-sama y después de ver a su tía tenía que ayudar a su abuelo, después se iba para su hogar y terminaba su trabajo pendiente, estaba un poco estresada, pero podía vivir, o al menos, hasta que se terminara todo aquello, o no??

Luego se viene el tema de que ya siendo una adulta de 24 años, que no tenga un novio, pero nunca creyó necesitar uno, pues hasta ahora, que necesitaba la compañía y el apoyo de alguien a su lado, alguien que te ame, que te diga la buena persona que eres, alguien que...

Suspiro nuevamente, le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza, además que no se podía concentrar, vio a las demás chicas que trabajaban en ese departamento, como podrían vivir con un trabajo tan pesado?

- se me va a meter otro rollo en la cabeza... – dijo esta colocando una mano suya en su sien. Ella no era fea, al contrario era muy bella, su cabello era negro azabache y largo, sus ojos de un color chocolate, un poco morena, con una nariz pequeña pero fina, su cuerpo era de envidiar, pero aún así, no encontraba al chico que sea capas de dar la vida por ella, que la proteja de todo mal que hay en el mundo, ya que esa personas... quizás no existía para ella...

- Rin... – llamó a una chica casi de su misma altura, su cabello era castaño medio, sus ojos café, la tez un poco más pálida que de...

- que pasa Kagome?? – le respondió la chica, kagome la miro y luego a su trabajo...

- no tendrías por la casualidad algún remedio para la jaqueca... – Rin lo pensó por unos momentos y reviso su bolso, ellas eran compañeras de trabajo desde que entraron a trabajar a las empresas de Marketing Shikon-no-tama, trabajan de contadoras y cuadraban todas las entradas y salidas de dinero, y eso en una empresa tan grande como esta, no era tan fácil.

- pues creo, pero... kagome no te estará contagiando tu tía? – le dijo entregándole unas pequeñas pastillitas...

- no soy tan susceptible a esas cosas... – le respondió tomando las pastillas y un vaso con agua...

- nunca se sabe kagome... – le comento Rin, kagome la miro de reojo y dejo el vaso en el escritorio.

- pues yo si lo se... – le dijo comenzando su trabajo...

- deberías vivir tu vida o si quiera tomar unas vacaciones... – opino Rin, kagome la volvió a mirar de reojo y siguió con su trabajo – tu solo vives las vida de tu familia, ahora es tu abuelo y tu tía, antes había sido tu hermano... que sigue después kag? Tu primo, tu madre...

- ya, ya entendí... – le interrumpió – pero o sino que haría??

- como que haría?? – kagome la vio y esta suspiro – vivir tu vida, ir a fiestas... o conseguirte un novio...

- novio?? – Pregunto sorprendida... – para que?? Para que me haga sufrir de amor o para que me use de llavero... si es para eso... no gracias... además... – miro que Rin parecía planear algo – aún no pillo a un hombre que valga la pena... todos son unos idiotas... – Rin suspiro...

- pero habría alguien que te ama, que...

- ya lo se... – murmuro Kagome mirando el libro... – pero de que me serviría a mi...

- pues... no serías tan seria...

- sería?? – pregunto irónica kagome... – yo no soy seria... – argumento esta

- oh claro que no... yo soy sería, ando siempre pensando en mi trabajo y no vivo mi vida por que no tengo...

- Basta Rin... – kagome la miro seria, no es que ella no quiera hacer algo con su vida, pero había más personas que necesitaban de su ayuda y no podía ser tan egoísta al decirles que no, no es cierto??

- kagome... no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea trabajar?? – pregunto Rin ya casi por ruego...

- claro... – respondió alegre kagome, Rin suspiro aliviada... – pues... – se puso a pensar y luego le sonrió... – en las cuentas de luz y agua de mi departamento...

Rin se volvió a su trabajo y suspiro, cuando a kagome se le metía una idea así en la cabeza no había quien se la sacara y más aún si ella lo hacía todos los días.

- Rin... – le llamo kagome, esta la miro... – te gane...

-- -- --

- aaaah!! – dijo kagome estirándose, por fin había terminado de cuadrar todo y se podía ir, solo faltaba una hora para que saliera, pero si ahorraba tiempo, mejor... Miro nuevamente el reloj... las 6:02 de la tarde, salía a las 7:00 de la tarde, pero aún así no le alcanzaba el tiempo, cuadrar el dinero que habían gastado no fue una labor fácil, pero lo había hecho... al fin y al cabo, eso ya estaba listo...

Ordeno sus cosas, Rin estaba sacando unos cálculos medios complicados, como podía entender ese atado de números??

Tenia en ese momento dos sentimientos, claramente distintos, uno era de que se quería quedar para no tener que hacer todo el camino que siempre hacía antes de llegar a su hogar y el otro se quería ir ya que estaba muerta de cansancio, pero al fin y al cabo se tenia que ir igual, quisiera o no...

- y empezamos todo de nuevo... – susurro para si misma, miro la hora...

6:10 de la tarde, volvió a mirar de Rin y suspiro, estaba aburrida...

- Rin... – la llamó esta la miro y le sonrió... – ya me voy... nos vemos... – salio de la habitación...

- adiós kagome!! – escuchó que le dijo Rin, hizo un gesto con la mano, que habitualmente hacía cuando se iba, ahora tendría que pasar donde su tía a darle unos remedios, suspiro... Ahora se tendría que ir caminando, ya que un estúpido la había chocado y desaparecido al acto y claro, como no había quien pagara los gastos de la reparación... pues... lo tuvo que hacer ella...

Suspiro, tendría que caminar como seis cuadras para llegar a la casa de su tía, luego como diez o más para llegar a la casa de su abuelo y después como doce para llegar a su casa y después se quedaba dormida en el sillón...

-- -- --

- tía no hay problema... solo es un gato, no es un espíritu que se la quiera llevar... – le trataba de explicar a su tía, pero esta solo veía al gato negro que estaba al frente de ella...

- no... el me ha dicho que se quiere llevar a alguien... – tomo de los brazos a kagome... – hija ten mucho cuidado... no es mentira... – su tía siempre había sido la que más siguió las creencias del abuelo, incluso más que Naomi... su madre...

- si tendré mucho cuidado... – se separo de ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla... – buchi... –le hizo al gato para que saliera y así lo hizo... – ah tía... – se volvió hacía ella – mañana no voy a poder venir, así que no se coloque mañosa con mi hermano, de acuerdo?? – la señora la vió...

- Souta es un antipático... – kagome sonrió, y se sentó al lado de la cama de ella...

- tía... el es mi hermano... no sabe cuanto concuerdo con usted, pero igual no voy a poder venir, mi trabajo se ha acumulado demasiado... – le dijo mientras acarició su cabeza... – además Souta va a venir más temprano que lo que vengo yo, después de la secundaria se viene para acá... – se paró y la tapo bien... – si tiene hambre mañana, llama a la vecina y ella viene... – la señora asintió... – y después en la tarde, dígale a Souta que hay comida y que solo tiene que calentarla...

- yo como por dos... – dijo con burla la señora...

- si eso ya lo se... – le respondió sonriendo... – por eso deje para cinco porciones, si algunos se quiere repetir ya esta listo... pero... – miro la hora... – pero si son las siete!! – Exclamo, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su tía y tomó sus cosas... – y recuérdese, el gato no es un demonio, solo es un amigo disfrazado que la ha venido a visitar...

- como tu hija...

- si... exacto, bueno me tengo que ir... adiós... – cerró la puerta y después se dirigió a la puerta principal y salió...

- esta niña siempre tan buena... – dijo la señora antes de quedarse dormida...

-- -- --

Caminaba apurada, si alcanzaba podía comprar algo para recalentar en el supermercado, claro si había o no le quedaba de otra que pedir comida a domicilio, pero eso salía más caro que esto. Entro al supermercado y se dirigió al segundo donde había la comida precalentada, miro toda y tomó ramen, no era lo que más le gustaba, pero estaban por cerrar y no se podía poner a debatir cual si y cual no. Se dirigió a la caja y pago la comida, luego salió y relajó su paso, ahora, por lo menos... no se quedaría sin comida...

-- -- --

- abuelo... le digo que así queda mejor... – estaba en el templo de su abuelo, estaban arreglando una caja que según su abuelo, si colocabas un deseo dentro de ella y al final de la ceremonia, si estabas frente a el, se cumplía, vaya tontera, nunca creyó y nunca va a creer en tal tontería... no era atea, pero solo creía en lo que si podía ver, y hasta el momento, no ha visto ningún deseo volverse realidad así que...

- pero no lo van a ver... – le cuestionó su abuelo, kagome se fue a la puerta y empezó a caminar hacía la cajita...

- pero si uno entra lo primero que ve es la caja y puede dejar su deseo... – dijo mostrándole el camino... – ve?? Así queda mucho mejor – dijo sonriéndole...

- pero...

- abuelo hágale caso, siempre tiene la razón, si o si... – dijo entrando un muchacho un poco más bajo que kagome, el cabello corto de color de cabello castaño medio, sus ojos cafés y con una edad aproximada de 17 años, kagome lo miro y fue a abrazarlo...

- souta!! Hermano!! Tanto tiempo!! – exclamo emocionada, el le correspondió el abrazó y luego se separo... – mañana tienes que ir donde la tía y trátala bien... – souta frunció el ceño... – lo prometiste!! – exclamo kagome...

- como esta mi hija, kagome?? – le pregunto el abuelo...

- bien... solo necesita más compañía... –dijo mirándolo...

- para eso esta mi querida hermanita, no es así?? – dijo souta colocando sus manos en los hombros de kagome...

- hey!! Yo tengo trabajo que hacer!! – le decía kagome mientras se alejaba de el... – además tu has hecho una promesa!!

- las promesas son sagradas... – le agrego el abuelo... – además que kagome va casi todos los días...

- ella es la preferida de la tía, a mi me detesta... - habló bajo souta mirando hacía otro lado...

- eso es por que nunca la vas a ver, ni si quiera cuando esta enferma... – le dijo kagome tomando su cosas... – además mañana tengo que venir a ayudar al abuelo para la ceremonia... – souta suspiro...

- si no me queda de otra... – dijo souta saliendo del templo...

- en verdad vas a venir kagome!! – exclamo feliz su abuelo...

- claro, o acaso no te acuerdas que te prometí que vendría a verlos y a la ceremonia??

- si, me acuerdo...

- vendrá... mi madre?? – pregunto algo avergonzada, su madre por cosas de trabajos no podía estar con ellos, lo malo es que siempre faltaba para las fechas importantes...

- si kami-sama la acompaña, claro hija... – le dijo dándole una sonrisa...

- entonces me marcho, estoy muerta de cansancio...

- adiós hija...

-- -- --

- bien kagome... – dijo Rin frente a ella... – hoy hay una fiesta y no te puedes negar...

- no... – le respondió volviendo a revisar los libros...

- como que no?? Es la fiesta del año!! – exclamo emocionada...

- pues... – busco un lápiz... – hice una promesa y no me pienso retractar...

- kagome...

- mi vida lo se, pero es que si no me equivoco hoy viene mi madre... – abrió un cajón... – haz visto el lápiz amarillo??

- si... en el basurero... ya se ha acabado... – kagome miro el basurero y después frunció el ceño... - y quien ha sacado mi lápiz?? – Miro a Rin y encogió los hombros... – tendré que comprar otro...

- pero, que tan importante tienes que hacer hoy??

- la ceremonia de Kami-sama...

- otra vez??

- como que otra vez?? – kagome se paro de su asiento... – necesito que me hagas un favor... – Rin la miro sospechando algo... – que puedo pedir como deseo??

- ja ja ja!! – se rió con ganas – eso es... sencillo... – kagome se sentó nuevamente, Rin la imitó... – pide un novio...

- no...

- pero... – miro la cara de kagome, estaba seria... – que tu tía se mejore??

- no, creo que la toman más en cuenta así que antes...

- que tu madre regrese??

- para que si igual se va a ir...

- pues... – trataba de pensar, pero kagome tenía algo para cada cosa... – y si pides olvidarte de todo?? – kagome rolo los ojos... – si es un poco descabellado... pero... no más presiones, dolores de cabeza...

- es verdad... pero no me agrada la idea de olvidarme de todos así como así...

- yo te voy a apoyar... – tomó un papel... – escribe un recordatorio de quien eres...

- perdón?? – pregunto tratando de entender que se le había ocurrido...

- si es que por casualidad te llega a cumplir... pues... escribe algo para si quiera saber quien eres...- kagome tomo el papel y empezó a escribir animadamente...

05:10 p.m.

-- -- --

- no creo que lo haga... – se escondieron, eso no era bueno...

- vamos si el es hombrecito... – le dijo su amiga, esta lo dudo por unos momentos, el no era muy afortunado con las chicas...

- me.. pre... preguntaba... si... tu... yo... no se... – miro donde estaban sus amigas...

- que pasa Taiko... – le pregunto una chica bella, era alta, delgada, sus ojos eran azules y su cabellera dorada como el sol, o por lo menos así le decía el...

- pues... – mientras que el chico, Taiko, no era feo, pero era demasiado tímido, sus gafas, gruesas ocultaban harto de su cara, sus ojos eran casi verdes, su cabello corto y castaño claro, alto y delgado... – quieres salir?? – preguntó al fin...

- claro!! – exclamo emocionada, el sonrió y la abrazó, ella le correspondió... – si quieres vamos ahora, aprovechando que es fin de semana y...

- claro como tu digas...

- de acuerdo, déjame ir a buscar mis cosas y regreso... – la chica se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar y tanto pasos se daba vuelta para mirarlo, el la miraba fascinado...

- vez, te dije que solo necesitabas un empujoncito... – dijo una de las chicas escondidas...

- kagome... rin... gracias!! – le agradeció Taiko a las chicas...

- de nada... – le respondió Rin... – total...

- somos tus amigas... – completo kagome...

- gracias a que me ayudaron... yo quizás... no hubiera sido capas de preguntarle... – dijo el chico mirando por donde se fue la chica...

- oh por kami-sama!! Me tengo que ir!! – Exclamó kagome... – me cuentan después... adiós!! – dijo saliendo casi corriendo del lugar...

- a donde va tan apurada?? – pregunto Taiko...

- según ella a una ceremonia...

- Taiko!! Vamos!! – dijo la chica, Rin le sonrió y le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro...

- por más que quieras... si no te pide que cuentes chistes, no lo hagas... que sinceramente... no son buenos...

- y los de doble sentido??

- taiko?? – pregunto la chica al frente de ellos...

- menos... - le dijo haciendo una sonrisa - oh!! Hola Kuri!! Tanto tiempo!! – exclamo tratando de disimular...

- si... – respondió extrañada...

- bueno yo me voy, venía saliendo y me los encontré, pero bueno adiós...

-- -- --

Si no encontraba un taxi rápido no llegaría a tiempo, llevaba casi dos cuadras, trotando...

- he!! – trató de hacer parar uno pero no le funcionó, miro la hora, no llegaría... – por favor... – susurro, estaba cansada, volvió a intentarlo, pero nada... no le quedaba de otra... tendría que ir corriendo...

Menos mal que el deseo ya lo tenía escrito, al igual que el papel que le hizo escribir Rin, paró por un semáforo, no venía nadie así que cruzó igual...

El deseo era tonto, eso era claro, olvidar todo lo que la atormentaba... pero... quizás también eso indicaba todo lo que amaba... paró de caminar al ver que solo faltaba casi cinco cuadras... miro su celular y al sacarlo del bolsillo de su parka el papelito cayó...

- no espera... – dijo tratando de alcanzarlo, pero este no se dejaba... – no seas necio... falta poco... – caminaba detrás de el, sin querer lo atrapó en la calle... – bien... ahora donde el abuelo...

- kagome!! – escuchó que le gritaban, sin moverse del lugar donde estaban le saludo...

- souta!! Hola!! – el corría donde ella, pero porque??

- kagome cuidado!! – de pronto sintió que la iluminaba una luz extraña, miro detrás de ella y...

- aaaah!!

**Continuara...**

**Bien, este es mi segundo fic que he hecho, espero que les guste... espero de verdad que les guste, y también espero su comentario o rewiens... bueno sin más que decir me despido...**

**sayo...!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2: un deseo del doctor Taisho...**_

- Bien las cosas parecen calmadas... - estaba revisando un archivo - pues... si se lo pueden llevar, pero recuerden que si vuelve a hablar con el perro rojo... - tomo una libretita y empezó a anotar... - es aconsejable que le den... - sacó la hojita y se lo entregó a la señora... - este remedio, pero no se lo den todo el tiempo o sino se va a volver...

- más loco, entendido... - comento la señora...

- pues... algo parecido... - la señora asintió y salio con el hombre a su lado...

- el paciente Hirashi ya esta en alta... me puedo ir ahora?? - le preguntó a la recepcionista, esta sonrió, su trabajo era bueno, pero ocupaba la mayoría de sus horas libres, psicología y algo de medicina, esa era su área, doctor Taisho, siempre había querido ser doctor, se sentía orgulloso de si mismo...

- pues queda una paciente más, pero aún no llega... - le respondió la recepcionista, Ayame, una chica muy agradable, su cabello era rojo, sus ojos verdes, y casi siempre que la veía vestía el uniforme del Hospital, blanco total con un pequeño sombrerito en la cabeza.

- hasta entonces... - se sentó en un sillón, no faltaba mucho para su boda con su novia, Kikyou, solo tres meses, y esos pasan volando. La verdad era que no se quería comprometer tan luego, pero cuando estaba con ella se le olvidaba por completo.

Había estado en el hospital desde la siete de la noche hasta ahora, las 10 de la mañana, nunca se sabe si es necesario un doctor, pero por lo menos hoy no, que se podría hacer en un día Viernes como aquel, dormir?? Quizás, pero hoy no, tenía que cubrir el turno de un compañero suyo, Miroku, el muy tramposo le había ganado en un juego arreglado, pero hasta ese momento, era un juego honesto.

- sala 21... Doctor Hinta Hadoshi y Doctor Kouga Nasakawa... Repetimos... sala 21, Doctor Hinta Hadoshi y Doctor Kouga Nasakawa... por favor acudir urgente... - oyó que decían a través de los altavoces, nunca se había llevado con ese mal nacido de Kouga, ni si quiera cuando fue su compañero en la universidad lo soportaba.

- Doctor Taisho, ya ha llegado su paciente... - oyó que le decían, se levanto con gran pesar, tenía sueño, y ansiaba mucho su dulce cama.

- hola... - le dijo alegré una muchacha un poco más baja que el, tenia el cabello castaño medio, largo y amarrado por una coleta alta, sus ojos eran cafés y vestía formal...

- bueno días... em... por favor acompáñeme... - la chica le siguió, este la miro de reojo, le parecía familiar, venía un chico detrás de el...

- eh Inuyasha!! - le gritaron de pronto, este llegó a saltar por el susto...

- pero que diablos te traes entre manos maldito kouga!! - le grito hecho una furia...

- tranquilízate... - le respondió Kouga, luego miro a la muchacha... - muchos gusto, yo soy el Doctor Kouga Nasakawa - le extendió la mano...

- yo soy Sango Sakashi... - le correspondió de igual manera... - oh... - se volteó... - y el es mi hermano Kohaku Sakashi... - el solo lo miro y bajo la mirada... - lo siento es que es un poco tímido...

- por favor pasen... - les dijo Kouga y estos asintieron...

- que crees que haces kouga... tu tienes tus propios pacientes... - le dijo Inuyasha

- pues... no te lo han comunicado??

- que cosa?? - miro la hora...

- ya es hora de que te vallas, así que... adiós... - le cerró la puerta de la habitación en la cara, este mal decía por lo bajo, mientras caminaba con las vista baja...

- doctor??

- me voy...

-- --

No sabía como le había hecho para llegar a su casa vivo, tenía más sueño que antes y debes en cuando los ojo se le cerraban amenazándolo con quedarse así un buen tiempo, antes de subirse a su carro, tomo dos vasos de café y se vino, pero no alcanzó para todo el camino, ya que a la mitad del camino empezaba a ver mas o menos bien...

- amor, haz llegado?? - escuchó que lo llamaban, se tiro en el sillón y tiro las llaves en la mesita de noche...

- no!! No lo ha... - salio diciendo una chica, su cabello era negro y largo, lacio, sus ojos café oscuro, su tez pálida y un cuerpo bien formado...

- que!! - exclamo de pronto Inuyasha, saltando del sillón... - kikyou que pasa!! - le dijo, ella solo apunto a la mesita de noche...

- acuérdame de cambiarla de posición...

- y para que?? Si ya esta ropa, además yo te dije que las cosas de vidrios no iban a durar mucho aquí...

- pues había durado dos meses hasta que tiraste las llaves... - la chica se acercó e Inuyasha y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y fue a coger las llaves...

- recuérdame quitarme esa costumbre... - dije tomándola de la cintura y colocándola a su altura... - pero antes...

- espera Inuyasha - dijo separándose de el... - dijimos que no hasta la noche de bodas...

- pero faltan tres meses!!

- corrección, tres meses y un día... - dijo kikyou alejándose de el - además... has esperado toda la vida para encontrarme, que mas te cuesta unos días más??

- si fuera semanas lo aguanto... pero meses...

- piensas que solo son... haber... doce semanas... - le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a la cocina, Inuyasha suspiro y se recostó en el sillón nuevamente, había conocido a kikyou en la preparatoria, y desde que la vio quedó encantado con ella, siempre le mejor, el solo tenía las mejores cosas...

- vas a comer?? - le habló kikyou...

- voy a dormir un rato... - le grito para que escucharas...

- entonces... - escuchó unos pasos y después otros que se acercaban a el, abrió a los ojos... - la comida esta en el microondas...

- a donde vas?? - le pregunto sin moverse del sillón...

- es viernes... - tomó una tarjeta... - ahí esta el número y la dirección de donde voy a estar...

- quien se casa?? - dijo al leer la tarjeta, era un lugar para hacer eventos...

- una amiga, además ahí nos vamos a casar, el lugar es maravilloso, y hoy es la despedida de soltera... así que adiós... - le dio un beso y e fue...

- casarnos... - dejó la tarjeta en su billetera y se acomodó...

-- --

- y volvimos con amores perdidos... - cambió el canal... - Bien Sergio esto fue... - volvió a cambiar, acaso no había nada bueno?? - ay suki!! No entiendes el me ha engañado!! Engañado!! - sonrió, apago el televisor, había dormido lo suficiente, pero aún así...

Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde, quien iba a una despedida de soltera a las once de la mañana?? Su mujer claro...

Siempre ayudando, siempre tan amable, pero nunca se la quería encontrar como su enemiga, ya que era terrible...

Se levanto del sillón y fue al microondas, quizás su mujer no era perfecta, le faltaba ser más cariñosa... no tan fría... que viviera más por las personas que quiere que por si misma... pedía demasiado, quien en la vida podría vivir por los demás y no por uno mismo??

- la Princesa de cuento de hadas... claro, ni si quiera ellas viven para los demás, siempre pensando solo en ellas, esperando a su queridos príncipes azules... menuda tontería... - sonrió ante lo dicho, no le gustaba pensar así pero era la verdad y no se podía engañar con alguna mentira...

Prendió el equipo de música y colocó la radio local...

-_ y esta es estrella lunar con su poema resplandor..._

**Una luz, es un resplandor**

**Que se encuentra en mi interior**

**Que espera con pasión**

**Por siempre mi fiel amor...**

Una vez soñó con encontrar a la chica perfecta, pero aquello se desvaneció cuando la perfección renunció a estar con el, su chica ideal seria... dulce, tierna, bella de físico, con una sonrisa para todos...

** Acepto que quizás cometí un error**

**Discúlpame no fue mi intención**

**Mi intención era curar mi corazón**

**Y justo haz aparecido tu mi amor...**

Pero no conocía a ninguna chica así, así que... para que perder el tiempo esperándola??

**Acepto que te encontré buscando**

**Un motivo especial en mi corazón**

**Acepto que no te quise de un principio**

**Ya que no quise que entraras a mi corazón...**

Y fue ahí cuando conoció a Kikyou, su único verdadero amor, todos los demás solo caprichos de niños, pero Kikyou, un amor interminable, junto con el deseo...

Cuando la conoció lo único que hizo fue evadirla, ya que... en esas circunstancias era... bueno, difícil que ella se fijara en el, así que no quería tener que andar babeando por ella cuando debería ser al revés...

**Quieres que te diga la verdad**

**O solo prefieres que te diga que eres una amiga y nada más**

**Una amiga al que no dejaré escapar**

**Ya que de ti no me he podido olvidar...**

Pero con el pasar del tiempo, le fue imposible estar alejado de ella, claro que si, si ella era perfecta, aparte de ser bien bella, inteligente, buena deportista, sabía de fútbol, se disponía a ayudar a casi todas las personas...

**Una amiga y nada más**

**Es lo que deseas con toda tu sinceridad**

**O lo dices**

**Ya que no te a través a ser algo más?...**

El cada vez que se acercaba a ella, actuaba como un tonto y la mayoría de veces se portaba como un idiota, pero ella solo sonreía y lo escuchaba, amigos... eso eran ellos hasta que...

**No lo pienso evitar**

**Esto ya no puede continuar**

**Con el resultado de mi corazón apagar**

**Y con el resplandor continuar...**

Apago el equipo y se sentó en la mesa, miro la hora, aún faltaba minutos, más bien dicho horas, entraba a las 7:00 de la tarde, y parecía ser un día tranquilo...

Así que podría llegar un poco más tarde no??

Cuando le pidió a Kikyou que salieran, pues eso los hizo avanzar y saber lo que en verdad sentían el uno para el otro, pero aún así no pudieron ser novios hasta el año siguiente.

Estaba aburrido, la casa sola era muy desolada, no habían con quien conversar, no había que hacer ya que lo hizo todo kikyou, no tenía juegos en su pc ya que según kikyou se quedaba hasta tarde con ellos, la verdad que la mayoría de sus diversiones quedaron atrás cuando conoció a Kikyou...

- pero no importa... - suspiro dejando los cubiertos en la mesa. Miro la hora, y si iba más temprano, no haría nada de mal, o si??

- voy a llamar a ver si falta ayuda... - se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió al telefono...

- _Buenas Tardes, habla con el Hospital Sengaku..._

- Ayame no seas tan formal...

- _doctor!! Pero... que sucede??_

-puedo ir... o sea falta ayuda por allá?? - pregunto mirando la hora...

-_ pero... doctor faltan dos horas..._

- lo se, lo se ayame... pero necesitan ayuda?? - pregunto ya perdiendo la paciencia...

-_ si, estamos un poco ocupados doctor... si puede venir, bienvenido es..._

- bien... entonces voy para allá... -colgó y fue a la mesa, termino de comer lo más rápido que pudo y dejo los platos en el lavamanos...

- lo siento kikyou... vas a tener que lavarlos tu... pero yo no aguanto otro rato más en esta casa... - dijo tomando todas sus cosas...

- bien... no me falta nada... - decía mientras veía en su maletín... - al parecer nada...

- a donde vas Inuyasha tan temprano?? - sintió que le hablaban detrás...

- em... - se volteo y vió a Kikyou interrogante... - me llamaron y me dijeron que...

- pero tu turno aún no empieza...

- pero me han llamado y...

- Inuyasha... - le detuvo tomando su maletín... - te llamaron o tu llamaste??

- dijeron que estaban ocupados...

- llamaste o te llamaron?? - pregunto nuevamente, Inuyasha fue donde ella y le dio un beso y le quito el maletín...

- lo siento pero me debo ir... adiós amor... - dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si...

- aaaah!! - Exclamo kikyou... - y supongo que no lavaste los platos... - suspiro... - como siempre...

-- --

- doctor!! - exclamo la chica...

- he llegado - dijo yendo donde ella...

- compadre!! Tan temprano y en estos lados?? - se volteó y se encontró con un chico alto, cabello corto de color castaño medio y amarrado a una pequeña coleta baja, sus ojos de color café...

- miroku!! - exclamo al verlo... - pues me estaba aburriendo demasiado en la casa y...

- si quieres diversión... - busco en su maletín... - tengo unas que han salido recién, si las quieres ver... - le entregó una bolsa de oscura...

- que son??- pregunto Inuyasha viéndola por dentro, pero se las devolvió... - toma hentai... yo no necesito esa diversión...

- si quieres... - dijo volviéndola a guardar en su maletín...

- aunque necesito...

- una mujer?? - pregunto Miroku tomando la bolsa nuevamente...

- es que kikyou insiste en esperar hasta al noche de bodas...

- hey hombre!! - Exclamo miroku, Inuyasha lo miro... - y a ti quien te ha dicho que te cases, fuiste tu el que le pidió la mano...

- ya lo se... - suspiro...

- además de casarte con 25 años... pues...

- se que no estas de acuerdo con ello... - se separó de el... - pero... por que??

- porque ella no es para ti... - Inuyasha miro hacía otro lado y Miroku se colocó seria... - hoy celebran el día de kami-sama...

- y se presentan heridos por quemaduras...

- Inuyasha... - lo llamó... - toma... - le entregó un papel... - tu deseo...

- pero si sabes que yo...

- no crees en eso, lo se... - le dejo un lápiz... - pero ya todos hemos pedido uno y no creo que quieras que te tomen como ateo o si??

- bueno... - tomó el papel... - y que se supone que pida si ya lo tengo todo?? - miroku suspiro...

- una vida feliz??

- una vida feliz?? - repitió irónico Inuyasha... - yo soy feliz!! - exclamo...

- pero con una vida sexual muy apagada... dime Inuyasha hace cuanto que no...??

- ya, ya entendí!! - le exclamo interrumpiéndolo... - haber... - lo pensó un rato y escribió...

05:10 p.m.

-- --

- señora... - le trataba de explicar una y otra vez pero esta parecía no entender... - si pierna esta bien... sólo que se levanto mal... - la señora miraba una y otra vez su pierna...

- pero... - hablo la señora haciendo pucherito

- de acuerdo, le daré un calmante para el dolor... - empezó a anotar... - tome... lo toma siempre que sienta ese dolor, ero no se lo valla a tomar muy seguido...

- muchas gracias doctor... que kami lo bendiga... - dijo la señora saliendo, este sonrió, como podía haber gente que creyera en aquel ser inexistente...

Miro la hora... 07:25 de la tarde, y miro el papel...

Que tonto era pedir un deseo con un papel, pero lo tenía que hacer o sino lo iban a tomar quizás como un ateo y ese hospital seguía muy bien las tradiciones de Kami-sama, quien lo llevó allí fue su compadre Miroku, también su compañero de universidad...

Fue a la recepción, el día estaba calmado, solo a las seis de la tarde había llegado harta gente, pero ya la habían atendido...

- ya me voy... oye... - lo llamo Miroku...

- que te valla bien... - dijo apenas... tenía un mal presentimientos y no sabia por que...

- Inuyasha? - lo llamo nuevamente... - sucede algo??

- pues... - tomo su celular u el papelito se cayó, este lo levanto y se lo quedo mirando... - tengo un mal presentimiento... - marco el número de su casa y espero el timbre...

- _alo??_- escucho una voz y suspiro aliviado...

- kikyou estas bien... que alivio... - dijo sentándose en un sillón...

- _Inuyasha?? Y por que tendría que estar mal?? _

- es que tenía un mal presentimiento... nada más...

_- de acuerdo... oye ya me voy, a que hora regresas??_

- a la misma hora de hoy...

- _okay... - _escuchó que kikyou suspiro... - _hasta entonces mi amor... adiós... _- y cortó-

- paso algo?? - pregunto Miroku...

- nada...

- que bueno... - iba a tomar su maletín cuando...

- doctor!! Tenemos una urgencia!! - exclamo Ayame... ambos chico la miraron... - atropellaron una chica... - miro a los doctores... - el conductor se hizo a la fuga, deben ir a la sala de urgencias...

- si, pero...

- claro que te voy a ayudar compadre... - le respondió Miroku...

- de acuerdo... entonces vamos...

Ambos chicos fueron a una pequeña sala y se colocaron unas mascarillas, unos gorros y guantes.

- quien podría atropellar a alguien y desaparecer?? - pregunto Miroku mientras se lavaba las manos...

- alguien apurado... - le respondió Inuyasha sin tomar mucho en cuenta...

- eh compadre tu deseo!! No lo haz dejado allá!! - le exclamo, Inuyasha lo fulminó con la mirada...

- dime, que es más importante, el deseo o salvar la vida de la chica??

- doctor ya hemos llegado!! - exclamaron, estos entraron...

- pero...

- se parece a Kikyou...

- pero no se ella...

- DEJENME VER A MI HERMANA!! - se escucho que gritaban...

- estado...

- latidos de corazón cayendo... - Inuyasha le toco la cabeza, era muy linda, que mala suerte de ella...

- doctor que hacemos... doctor?? - le preguntaron, este los miro y luego miro a Miroku...

- volteos... - alcanzó a susurrar... - y varios...

**Continuara...**

**gracias por tu post!!**

**la verdad estaba indecisa si iba a ser de su agrado...**

**pro ya lo hizE!! espero que les guste este capitulo... en verdad... espero sus rewiens y esu... **

**Sayo...!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capitulo 3: La memoria..._**

- bien la hemos podido retener en este mundo... - por que le costaba tanto hablar de ella?? Si apenas la conocía... - pero debe mantenerse en reposo...

- y justo hoy... - dijo el muchacho sentado en las sillas de espera, tenía su cara oculta entre sus manos... - justo el día que venía nuestra madre... - el doctor se sentó a su lado...

- eso le pasa a mucha gente... - le trataba de consolar...

- podría si quiera dejar esto en sui pieza?? - le pregunto entregándole su cartera y abrigo...

- claro... me presento, yo soy el doctor Taisho y voy a ser quien atienda a su, hermana?? - le pregunto, el chico sonrió...

- si, mi querida hermana mayor que por tonta la atropellaron... me llamo Souta Higurashi... - estiro la mano para saludar, el doctor hizo lo mismo...

- entonces llámame Inuyasha...

- de acuerdo Inuyasha...

- MI HIJA DONDE ESTA!! - escucharon gritos en la recepción...

- creo que ha llegado mi madre...

-- --

La sala se estaba aclarando por los rayos del sol que ya llegaban, en aquella habitación estaba una chica durmiendo, o quizás descansando de un terrible accidente que por suerte... la dejo viva...

Era de agradecer, su suerte era tremenda, ya que te atropelle un carro... es algo que se tiene que considerar...

"Había sido cuidada por kami-sama" era lo que algunas personas decían, "el deseo se ha cumplido..." decían otras, quizás no era la manera más rápida de que un deseo se cumpla, y también no era la más acertada...

- mm... - pronuncio la chica abriendo poco a poco los ojos, sentía todo el cuerpo cansado...

Miro todo la habitación, se sentó y se sujeto la cabeza con su mano...

- eh si... no se preocupe... - escucho que decían desde la puerta, esta se recostó y se hizo la dormida...

- por favor, debo entrar sólo yo... - cerró la puerta tras de si y suspiro, su familia se preocupaba más que cualquier otra de la chica, la miro y allí estaba ella con los ojos cerrados, recostada y con su cabello azabache desordenado en la almohada...

- bien... - dejo la cartera en la mesa de al lado de la camilla... - veamos que nos dice la maquinita... - dijo acercándose a una de las maquinas... - eres muy bonita lo sabias...

- bo... ni... ta... bonita?? - repitió la chica abriendo los ojos...

- haz despertado!! - exclamo el doctor...

- des... per... ta... bo... desterpabo... - repitió sentándose... - auch... - se quejó tocándose el abdomen...

- es despertado... - ella lo miro...

- despertado... - repitió, el sonrió...

- como te llamas?? Como te sientes?? - ella lo miro sin entender... - tu nombre??

- nom... bre... - apuntó al chico... - nombre...

- cierto... mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho... - ella frunció el ceño y bajo su mano... - si es complicado... y el tuyo??

- nombre... tu... yo...

- no... se dice.. mi... - paro de hablar y la miro sorprendido... - dime tu nombre...

- mi... - se apunto a ella... - nom... bre... - miro la cartera... - nom... bre... - luego colocó sus manos en la cabeza... - nombre...

- por kami-sama...

-- --

- necesito que preparen una radiografía... - dijo firmando un cuadernillo... - y también todos los datos posibles de la paciente de la habitación 245... - dejo el cuaderno en la mesa... - y que dejes para mañana todos mis citas para hoy...

- pero que pasa doctor??

- me voy a quedar todo el día con la paciente... - dijo revisando su maletín...

- dime que eso es mentira Inuyasha...

- no es mentira... presenta amnesia grado... - paro de decir, luego miro a la recepcionista y esta escribía, entonces quien le había hablado??

- Inuyasha Taisho!! Hoy era nuestra cita... te has olvidado!! - se giro y allí se encontró a Kikyou roja por la furia... - y sabes cuanto me costo encontrar reservaciones...

- perdón mi amor... pero la paciente...

- Inuyasha!! - le interrumpió...

- kikyou yo... - no sabía que decir, no tenía nada para defenderse, la verdad era que no quería ir a ese restaurante, pero kikyou había insistido tanto... - mira... hagamos esto... cenemos en la casa cuando quieras...

- aaa!! - grito Kikyou...

- que te sucede?! - le pregunto Inuyasha acercándose a ella...

- me estas matando de vergüenza... - dijo ocultando su cara con sus manos...

- kikyou, soy un doctor, que más puedo hacer??

- tomarte vacaciones...

- kikyou... - la llevo a la sala de espera... - necesito atender este, o sino Kouga me va a ganar nuevamente y...

- entonces si me acostara con el me tomarías en cuenta... - le atajó, Inuyasha quedo sorprendido...

- kikyou que estas diciendo... - ella se alejó de el...

- que me voy de viaje esta semana... - salió de la sala...

- espera!!

-- --

- me... llamo... ka... go... me... - trataba de leer lo que decía en el papelito... - Hi... gu... ta... shi... - respiro hondo y dijo... - me llamo... kagome Higurabi... - leyó el papel y frunció el ceño... - Higurashi... - miro que más había en la cartera, un celular...

- me llamo kagome Higurashi... - repitió, luego miro otro papel, era más largo y no recordaba todas las letras...

- mi de... de... deseo!! - exclamo leyendo el papel... - es... - miro extrañada el papel... - olvidar?? Que es olvidar??

-- --

Había sido en vano seguirla hasta la puerta del hospital, ya que esta ni volteó a verlo y había tomado un taxi lo más pronto posible...

La verdad que nunca antes había tomado una paciente con amnesia, y eso se le complicaba, quizás debía dejarla...

- me llamo kagome Higurashi... - escuchó que decía la chica, abrió un poco la puerta, ella estaba con la cartera y tratando de leer... - pero... que es olvidar?? - pregunto frunciendo el ceño, este sonrió, parecía una niña pequeña...

- me llamo kagome Higurashi y deseo olvidar todo... lo que... me... ato... atom...

- atormenta?? - pregunto este entrando a la habitación...

- atormenta?? - le respondió ella viéndolo esperando una respuesta...

- es... algo que te molesta... disgusta... - ella le mostró el papel...

- olvidar?? - el sonrió...

- es cuando no recuerdas algo... como ahora... por ejemplo... - ella lo miro y volvió a buscar en la cartera...

- toma... - le pasó el celular... - lee... - le paso el papel...

- de acuerdo...

_Me llamo Kagome Higurashi, si es que por la casualidad el deseo se fuera a cumplir... y no como quería, y si se cumple como dice Rin dejo esto para si quiera acordarme quien soy..._

_Tengo 24 años, vivo sola y no tengo un novio, mi familia es muy unida, aunque a veces se le olvida... Mi madre se llama Naomi y casi siempre anda de viajes por su trabajo, tengo un hermano menor, se llama Souta, esta en la secundaria...Mi padre, bueno mi padre murió cuando tenia apenas siete años, pero lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer... Mi abuelo, es un poco raro con las costumbres... o quizás las sigue muy... bueno la cosa es que es un sacerdote a su manera... _

_La verdad que si de verdad he perdido la memoria, no me gustaría recordar mi vida por completo, trabajo como contadora en la empresa Shikon-no-tama... _

_De verdad no quiero regresara mi vida normal, primero al trabajo, después donde mi tía y después donde mi abuelo... me gustaría... deseo... olvidar todo lo que me atormenta y poder vivir... mi vida..._

_Kagome..._

- linda letra... - susurro el doctor... - y, que dices??

- no entender la mayor del papel... - dijo mirándolo...

- así que olvidaste algunas palabras, tus familiares y...

- 0814279155 - dijo la chica...

- números?? Te gustan los números??

- no se... - le quito el celular de las manos y marco...

_- si... con quien..._

- con quien...

- hablo... - susurro Inuyasha...

- con quien hablo... - volvió a decir kagome...

_- con Rin, de parte de quien... _

- Rin!! - exclamó la chica... - amiga!! - Inuyasha la miro sorprendido

-_ kagome?? Eres tu??_

- me llamo... - Inuyasha le quito el celular...

- señorita seria tan amable de venir al hospital Sengoku...

_- eh... si eso creo..._

- buen... cuando llegue pregunte por el doctor Taisho... - cortó, kagome lo miro enojada...

- por que...?

- porque es tu amiga y quizás te ayude a recordar...- kagome volvió a buscar en su cartera...

-- --

- como vamos?? Algún progreso?? - preguntó mirando a la chica...

- dos días desde que llegue... y recuerdo las palabras...

- solo falta tus...

- familiares... - completo sonriendo... - pero... - se levanto de la camilla y fue donde el, este retrocedió un poco... - de ti no me olvido...

- kagome creo que es necesario que regreses a tu...

- no quiero... - se alejo de el y fue a la ventana... - he estado allí desde ayer... quiero salir... - se volteó... - quiero ver la cuidad!!

- ah no, eso si que no... - ella frunció el ceño...

- pero si ni siquiera me dejas salir de la habitación...

- no estamos de vacaciones kagome... y ven aquí que quiero que...

- ya!! - exclamo yendo a la camilla, se sentó y lo miro con los brazos cruzados...

- te ha venido a ver Rin?? - le pregunto mientras sacaba unas fotos...

- no te importa... - le respondió sin mirarlo...

- enojona... - se rió, ella se acercó a el, y más aún a su cara, había quedado sorprendido y en shock...

- por que te colocas así con eso?? Yo he visto que la gente de sexos distintos hace eso y se acercan más aún...

- pues...

- Inuyasha... - le llamo ella mirándolo a los ojos... - Tai... sho... - le hablo acercándose más a el...

- kagome... - el le tomó de los hombros a kagome y la alejo... - no vuelvas a hacer eso!! - le grito ya lejos de ella...

- pero...

- NO LO HAGAS!! TE LO PROHIBO!! - le volvió a gritar, tomo sus cosas y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta contra la pared...

- pero... que hice mal??

-- --

Si no se hubiera controlado, quizás...

Negó con la cabeza tratando de calmar su corazón...

- esta loca!!

_- tiene amnesia... _- oyó una voz dentro de su cabeza...

- pero aún así!!

_- es hermosa... _- le susurro, dejó las cosas en su oficina y se sentó...

- pero... me voy a casar y esas cosas no se hacen...

-_ pero si no las hace tu prometida... quien?? _- miro tras la ventana, hace dos días que estaba durmiendo solo porque kikyou se le ocurrió irse de viaje...

Había pasado casi una hora desde que el estaba allí, en su oficina, pensando en...

-_ ella... no tiene la culpa... y aún así le has gritado... _- se dio vuelta y miro por la ventana... -_ o es acaso su culpa del accidente??_- miro su maletín en la mesa y se acercó a el... - _y si tu deseo se ha cumplido en ella... y si ella es... _

- ya basta!! - Exclamo dando un golpe en la mesa con su puño... - deja de decir estupideces... ella no es nada!!

-- --

Se sentía terrible, había echo algo mal y no sabia que...

Miro una puerta y luego su cartera...

-- Flash-back --

- amiga!! - le dijo Rin yendo a ella...

- eh... hola... - le respondió...

- amiga, estas bien?? - dijo mirándola detenidamente...

- si... solo me duele la cabeza... - Rin colocó la mano en la frente de ella...

- no tienes fiebre... - la miro, parecía una niña pequeña... - ahora soy yo quien va a cuidar de ti... - en ese momento traía una mochila, se la sacó y dejo las cosas que traía dentro de ella en la camilla...

- que es eso?? - pregunto acercándose...

- es algo de tu ropa...

- bonita... - dijo tomándola entre sus manos...

- no cambias...- sacó una billetera y se la entregó... - tus documentos... y algo de dinero si quisieras ir a mi humilde hogar... - ella la miro... - esta mi dirección dentro...

-- Fin Flash-back --

Miro la bolsa que estaba debajo de su camilla, no seria mala idea ir a visitar a su amiga...

-- --

Tomó su maletín y salio de la habitación, si había sido muy duro con ella, tenia amnesia y no sabia que hacía... quiso había querido sentir que era un...

Paro de caminar y una idea se le vino a la mente... cómo sería besando? O recordaría como besar? Movió hacía los lados su cabeza, esa idea era realmente descabellada...

- pero como que no sabes donde esta?! - exclamo Ayame, estaba pasando al lado de la recepción, allí estaba Ayame, y una enfermera, discutían... pero por que??

- no ha sido mi culpa... ella simplemente desapareció...

- y buscaron en el piso??

- si... pero no hay ningún rastro de ella...

- que sucede?? - pregunto el, tanto Ayame como la enfermera lo miraron sorprendidas...

- doctor, una de sus pacientes...

- ha venido?? - le interrumpió... - pensé que hoy no tenía ningún paciente...

- no doctor, unos de sus pacientes se ha ido...

- ido?? Del edificio o de este mundo?? - pregunto tratando de imaginarse la respuesta...

- creemos que del piso...

- entonces sigue con vida... - suspiro...

-creo que yo le debo decir... - la enfermera tomo aire... - la paciente de la habitación 245...

- que pasa con kagome?? - le interrumpió, ambas chicas le miraron extraño... - o sea digo con la paciente Higurashi...

- pues ha desaparecido...

- que?! - fue corriendo a la habitación de ella, abrió la puerta y...

**Continuara...**

_**holaZZ!! grax x los post!!**_

_**y mis disculpas por la demora del capi, es que no me llegaba nunca la imaginación... lo siento mucho!! de verdad... em... y esu, cuando pueda coloco la conti **_

_**Sayounara!! hasta la prox!!** _


End file.
